Cell, and Frieza vs Kid Buu!
by bopdog111
Summary: Hi everyone i got this one-shot from a Youtube video and these entire thing is based on it. Say your thanks to Vegito1089! ENJOY!


**Title says** **it all ENJOY!**

 **Kid Buu: Human no own DBZ!**

 **Uh... i didn't ask you to say the disclaimer Buu but thanks.**

* * *

 **The great Kai planet!**

Cell and Frieza look at their opponent with smirks on their faces. Kid Buu looked at them with a frown. They are at the great Kai planet ready to fight. Cell is in his perfect form, Frieza is at his final form, and Kid Buu well... you know. "It appears to be my turn to show the little man what he will be facing today." Frieza said as Kid Buu decided to taunt them.

Kid Buu dance in front of them he place his hands on his hips as he hop back and forth by his feet laughing all the way making Cell said in annoyance and disgust "That cocky little brat." Not wasting anymore time Frieza powered up to his fullest and charged. Kid Buu got to his stance after Frieza reach him he assaulted him with punchs and kicks back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

They did no damage on Kid Buu. Frieza stop his assault with punching Buu in the face. Frieza then grew irritated. Cell smirk and ask "Frieza can't you do better than that?" Frieza made a shock face to Cell make a angry face and yelled in anger "Maybe if you shut up!" After Frieza remove his fist Buu smirk and punch Frieza in the face causing violet blood to shoot out of Frieza's mouth, him screaming in pain, and was sent flying back.

Buu then laugh like a crazy man. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza shocking and scaring the Tyrant as Buu chuckled. As Buu punches Frieza back and forth, back and forth, back and forth causing a lot of violet blood to squirt out Cell is feeling mad watching Frieza being beating up by a kid, screaming in pain. "Mercy... please!" Frieza pleaded but fallen on deaf ears. Cell then yelled "Move it! I'll kill him!" Cell opened his wings and charged Buu saw that coming.

Buu then decided to give Frieza a minute. Buu and Cell give each other punchs and kicks back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Frieza bruises and cuts dripping violet blood sees the battle and grew angry. "You cannot defeat me! I can't be beaten!" Frieza stand back up and powered up as he continued to yelled "I am the strongest of the universe! I will finish you with my own hands! Once and for ALL!"

Frieza charged at them. After Frieza made it he, Cell and, Buu give each other punchs and kicks back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as they block some of them. Buu then back up and charge Cell disappeared just in time leaving Frieza to worry about him. Then Buu give Frieza a hard kick to the gut. Frieza cough up a lot of violet blood. As Frieza groan in pain Cell look behind him with a smirk and told Frieza "I thought you could dodge that but I guess not." Buu tilted his head back to look at Cell.

Frieza then chuckled and said with a smirk "Ooo... you sounded very sure of yourself." "It's only natural. This is a warmup." Cell announced as he place his hands on his hips shocking the Tyrant. _W-What!?_ Frieza thought in shock. "Now you can fight without hesitation right?" Cell ask Buu. The Cell made a shock face after he saw Buu asleep in front of him drooling all the way.

Cell thrn made a smirk, chuckled and said "Look at you. Just a cocky little kid." Then Cell scream as he powered up to his fullest comments a huge shockwave with huge force causing the ground to shook, waking Buu, and shocking and scaring Frieza like crap. "How can you have _that_ kind of power!?" Frieza scream at Cell.

Cell now covered in a golden aura with lighting cracking around him smirk. "You better stand if you can sense me!" Cell said as Buu was unfazed. Then Frieza and Cell were founded dumbfounded when Buu decided to howl like a ape and started to beat his chest. Frieza full of annoyance raise his right fist and yelled in annoyance "You mindless idiot!"

As Buu continued to pound his chest Cell made a smirk, chuckled, and disappeared. He reappeared and punch Buu's jaw sending him back a few feet. Buu hold his jaw in pain as he made a angry face at Cell. Before Cell can attack again Buu kick his stomach making him gasp for air, and for Frieza to gasp and widen his eyes in shock.

As Cell steps back gasping for air and clutching his stomach in pain Buu flew to him and give him a uppercut. Cell was sent flying he grabbed the dirt to slow down Buu flew near him. Cell stand up but went down to his knees gasping for air. Buu then laugh and swing his left out.

"Even the mighty Cell has his moments." Frieza said with a smirk as he saw Cell be pushed around by a kid. Again! Then Buu grab Cell's face his thumb digging into his forehead. "I-I've promise you this isn't over!" Cell yelled in Buu's face. Then Buu punched Cell's stomach making him gurgle. The punching happened three more times before Cell cough up green blood. Then Frieza said with his smirk still on "I best lend a hand."

Then Buu punch Cell's face making Cell skid across the dirt screaming all the way as Buu descend faking his arms feel heavy and tilted his head to the right with Frieza behind him. Then Cell stand on his hands and knees purple blood dripping from his mouth. Then he look at Buu in shock and wondered why he is so strong.

Buu laugh at Cell as Frieza is preparing a technique. After Cell stand back up Buu taunted him by moving his finger back and forth. Then Frieza made a disc of purple Ki. Cell move his hands to each side of his face as Buu made a confuse face. **"Solar Flare!"** Cell chanted as a bright light blinded Buu.

As Buu scream and he hold his eyes Frieza chanted **"Destructo Disc!"** as he fired the disc at Buu who didn't expect it. Before Buu knew it he got sliced in half. Frieza laugh thinking he and Cell won but was shock when Buu reform his legs. So Frieza chanted **"Destructo Disc!"** again Buu got sliced but his legs are reform. As the disc hover over Frieza's hand he ask with a smirk "So come back for more have you? So people just doesn't learn do they?"

Buu chuckled and do the hula dance making Frieza scream in pure rage he chanted **"Destructo Disc!"** Buu got sliced again but before he can reform his legs Cell fired a blast at him making Buu scream as he separate little pieces of himself out of the blast. Cell was panting hardly and ask "That was quite a little battle wasn't it?" He and Frieza were shock when all the pieces separated from the blast were put back all together... well not all after a few seconds the last one made in time. After Buu was reformed he said to taunt them "PeekaBuu-Buu!"

Cell made a scare face as Buu laugh like a maniac. Then Cell grew angry and yelled "You little insect! You may be stronger than me now! But that doesn't mean your going to win!" Then Cell scream as his power increase then he disappeared and reappeared behind Buu who was busy laughing to notice.

Cell slam both of his hands together on Buu's back making him stumble back. Buu's feet skid across the dirt when he stop Cell charged Buu then kicked his face then Cell kneed his stomach. Shockwaves comments as Buu and Cell punch and kick back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Then Frieza had enough of being beat up and messed around by a kid. "I will show you all who will rang supreme! Now witness my true power!" Frieza yelled as a dark pink ball of Ki appears in his hands it grew bigger into a small planet. "100% PERCENT!" Frieza scream in pure rage catching Cell and Buu's attention.

After Buu saw Frieza's attack he immediately panic. But Cell was shock and yelled "He wouldn't!" "DIE!" Frieza scream in pure rage as he fired his attack. Buu scream as Cell yelled "No! Frieza!" After Buu grab the ball he laugh very loudly he deflected the attack into space it soar though space and near a pink planet.

* * *

 **On Mercell!**

The elder Marcell a mushroom for a head wearing pink elder clothing and have pink shoes saw a Pink moon coming closer. "Grandpa! The Pink moon is coming! Is it too early to have Pink moon vist day?" The elder's grandson Morcell ask. "Yeah it is to early." Marcell answered. "ELDER! THAT IS NOT THE PINK MOON IT'S THE END!" A Mercellian said. Then all of them scream.

Then Frieza's attack destroyed Mercell.

* * *

 **Back on The Great Kai Planet!**

Frieza hovered over the tunnel crater he made. Frieza made a smirk and breath heavily. Cell appeared in front of him glaring at him then Cell slapped his face. Frieza now with a bruise on his cheek and tears in his eyes sobbed "Cell." "Would you mind staying back!?" Cell yelled at Frieza in anger.

"Who do you think you are!?" Frieza said in anger as Cell made a smirk. "Still feeling stubborn?" Cell ask in disappointment. Buu step back as Cell slapped Frieza two more times resulting Frieza screaming "Ahh! Why you!" Then Buu smirk and scream as he fired a beam from his antenna.

"Oh... you want some of th- aaaaahhhhhh!" Frieza suddenly scream as the beam hit him and was covered in smoke after he stop screaming Cell put on a face of shock. When the smoke clear Frieza was no more he was turn into a hand size chocolate statue much to Cell's shockness.

Buu grab the Friez-late and ate it. Cell smirk then said "You make a great shield!" Buu's frown turn into a smirk. He appeared behind Cell and punch his face and tosses him into the air. He appeared in front of Cell bring both of his fist together and slammed them on Cell. Cell scream all the way to the ground.

After Cell crashed Buu appeared into the atmosphere and got into a stance and chanted **"KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!"** Buu fired the Kamehameha wave at Cell. Cell was scared seeing Goku's signature technique head strait for him. Cell scream as his upper body has been turn to ash.

Buu chuckled as he went down to see Cell's legs he felt kind of bummed out and he floated out of the crater. Then Cell's legs got up scaring the shit out of Buu. Then a new upper body of Cell spurt out of his legs shocking Buu once more! Cell breath heavily as the goop drip from him. "T-This can't be! This is ridiculous! How dare you!" Cell yelled in anger and glared at Buu.

"YOUR A CHILD! I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A KID!" Cell scream as he powered up really big and fat making Buu make a face a disgust. After Cell descend in front of Buu he yelled in a deep voice "BOY YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Cell threw a punch but Buu disappeared. The he Punch Cell's face, kick his stomach, and kick him to the ground.

The leg's of Buu that Frieza sliced of a while ago glow purple behind Cell. Cell full of fear with purple blood running from his mouth yelled "YOUR NOT A BOY! YOUR A MONSTER!" Buu just laugh and suddenly Cell felt some of Buu's energy behind him and the next thing he knew he was covered in Buu's leg all around.

"W-WHAT!? I'M PERFECT!" Cell yelled as silence took over again. Then the blob flew to Buu and Buu change. Now Buu is a grown man, he has Cell's wings, spots around him, Cell's black chest plate, he has Super Buu's voice, and have Cell's black round brain. "I like your head!" Cell Buu said.

Then in Cell Buu's head Cell's face was shown outside a big pink pod. "Well this stinks." Cell saud accepting defeat.

Winner: Cell Buu!

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


End file.
